


Outside

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Canon, Camping, M/M, Male Sheik, Porn IS the plot, Raised Together, Sheik is Not Zelda This Time, Time Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana helps deliver Cia's child, in a manner of speaking.</p><p>(Inside; Part Three)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Feeling guilty for spying on Impa and Cia's intimacy, Lana lost herself in thought. Her housemates remained subtle about what had happened, waiting for the right moment to share. This let the little sister convince herself that Impa was just easing Cia's discomfort. She is her handmaiden after all. Perhaps it would never happen again if Cia was no longer pregnant. With these thoughts, Lana crafted a spell. In the middle of the night she stood over her sleeping sister, palm over her belly. Her hand was faintly glowing as she pushed down on Cia's stomach. Gently, Lana's magic forced the pregnancy to shrink away into the present. Soon she would learn, the time travelers never arrived alone and Queen Zelda's child was summoned as well.

The portal opened in Lana's bedroom, just as she had planned. She didn’t expect to meet two young men however. Seeing Sheik, Lana was surprised and asked Zelda why she was here in disguise. The man shook his head and revealed that Zelda was his mother. Lana gasped and the other young man approached from the shadows, into the window-light. Her nephew introduced himself as Rufio Dragmire, he stood tall, strong and red haired like his father. Rather than a mane of fire, his locks were spiked with a bang hanging between his golden eyes. The boys agreed to sleep in the living room and help aunt Lana sort things out in the morning.

At first there was calamity through the kingdom with the royal heir disappearing before he was even born. It took time for Lana to explain. In the end, when all was resolved Sheik was accepted as the missing prince. Also deliberated was the story Rufio and Sheik shared that they were raised like brothers, always together. Impa was the one to raise the point that maybe this fact helped diminish Rufio's potential to betray the kingdom. The brothers were still young adults in their late teens, she agreed to finish bringing them to age together.

Living arrangements would be made for all, for the time being, Impa took the boys on a camping trip. Rufio showed excitement starting the fire and revealed himself to be a rough but playful troublemaker. On the other hand, Sheik was more peaceful and played his harp to pass the time. Hiding away the night in their tent, they shared a secret.

Rufio reclined on his arms with his legs spread, Sheik laying on the ground between them. Sheik gently used his hand to massage Rufio's shaft. When he felt Rufio run his fingers through his hair he lowered his lips and began to lick the tip of his dick. Rufio groaned and pushed himself deeper into Sheik's throat. The slender feminine boy sucked until he had to catch his breath, leaving his lover's cock wet with spit. Sheik climbed to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth. During their liplock they finished undressing each other and Rufio teased Sheik's tender chest. After kissing and stripping for several minutes Sheik was bending over and presenting himself. Rufio crawled closer on his knees and pressed the head of his cock between Sheik's cheeks. With slow force drawing moans from both of them they were brought together. Rufio soon started to move his hips and make Sheik whimper. He reached for the long blonde hair in front of him and pulled till he was deep inside. Rufio throbbed and Sheik was twitching, his dick swinging between his thighs. Sheik felt his brother's balls warming against his own as they prepared to erupt. Ganondorf's son growled with passion as he let his fire flow into Link's son. The boys collapsed in a small pool of semen and sweat.


End file.
